


[Podfic] By Any Other Name

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: WAV, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's power in a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281061) by [Alessariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessariel/pseuds/Alessariel). 



> Second podfic, and this one is for the lovely alessariel. I do apologize if I've mispronounced your name at the beginning, dearest.
> 
> This time, I incorporated a sound between scenes. :)

(header by lunarflare14)

**Duration** : 4:08

**Download/Stream** : [WAV](http://jessicamdawn.parakaproductions.com/Merlin/By%20Any%20Other%20Name.wav) or [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bzt3e8hm3alp3nv/By_Any_Other_Name.wav) (41.8 MB)

Click to open, download, or stream the file.


End file.
